Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5963456-20130607131615
Kochani, siódmego lutego wysłałam do NerdCorps (oni produkują Slugterrę) email z zapytaniem, kiedy po kilku miesiącach nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi, straciłam nadzieję, a jednak - jakież było moje zdziwienie, kiedy dzisiaj na skrzynce pocztowej znalazłam odpowiedź. Minęło dokładnie cztery miesiące! Oto treść mojego emaila: ''-----Original Message----- From: Violetta [mailto:dontletrockdie.dyed@gmail.com] Sent: Thursday, February 07, 2013 10:32 AM To: info@nerdcorps.com'' Subject: Slugterra From: Violetta <dontletrockdie.dyed@gmail.com Subject: Slugterra Message Body: '' '' I'm Violetta and I represent Polish fans of Slugterra. I have a few questions about the show. Will there be only three seasons of the show? Is the series ends after three seasons? If the audience will large, it will be possible to extend Slugterra? And I have one question about my suspicions. I would be grateful if You could dispel my doubts. Do Diablos Nachos is really Will Shane? :D I have written a message to Slugterra fanpage on Facebook, but I didn't receive an answer. Yours sincerely, Violetta administrator of polish SlugTerra wikia '' ''TŁUMACZENIE: Jestem Wioletta i reprezentuję polską stronę fanów Slugterry. Mam kilka pytań odnośnie waszego programu. Czy będą tylko trzy sezony kreskówki? Czy seria zakończy się po ich emisji? Jeśli oglądalność będzie duża, jest możliwość na jej kontynuowanie? Mam również jedno pytanie dotyczące moich wątpliwości. Byłabym szcześliwa, gdybyście je rozwiali. Czy Diablo Nachos jest tak naprawdę Will'em Shane'em? ''Pisałam na fanpage Slugterry na Facebooku, ale nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi. Z wyrazami szacunku,'Wioletta, administrator polskiej Slugterra wiki OTO ODPOWIEDŹ OD JENNY, PRACOWNICY NERDCORPS: Hi Violetta, '' ''Thank you so much for writing to us! I'm sorry it took me so long to reply. We are very busy over here, and we get a lot of fan mail that takes us a long time to get through. But we like it that way! We're glad you love the show. We really love making it, and appreciate our fans quite a bit! I can tell you how it usually works with our other shows. We have to wait for our broadcaster to request more episodes before we can start writing and production. So it is really up to them to say how long Slugterra goes on for. We certainly would love to keep producing it as long as possible! As for your question about Diablos Nacho.... You'll just have to keep watching to find out! We love having such a great fan base around the world. Say hello to all of our Polish friends, from all of us Nerds here in Canada! Thanks to you and to all of them for watching! All the best, Jenna MOJE TŁUMACZENIE EMAILA: Wiolu, serdecznie dziękuję za Twój email. Przepraszam, za to, że tak długo trwało odpisywanie. Byliśmy bardzo zajęci, gdyż otrzymujemy mnóstwo fanmejli i dużo czasu zajmuje ich weryfikacja. Ale lubimy kiedy piszecie. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że kochasz nasz program. Kochamy jego tworzenia i cieszymy się, kiedy fani tacy jak ty go doceniają. Mogę Ci powiedzieć, jak to zwykle jest z ich tworzeniem. Musimy czekać na to, aż wydawca (''czyli w przypadku Slugterry program na którym będzie emitowana ST - DisneyXD) ''zamówi więcej odcinków, dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli wznowić produkcję ''(jak mniemam, tak się jeszcze nie stało i marne są na to szanse) ''Slugterry. Bardzo ciężko jest stwierdzić, ile odcinków zostanie zamówione. Jednak my będziemy tworzyć ten serial tak długo, jak to możliwe. Odnośnie pytania o Diablos Nacho - musisz oglądać serial, aby odkryć tę tajemnicę. Kochamy mieć fanów na całym świecie. Nerdsi z Canady pozdrawiają Was - naszych przyjaciół z Polski - bardzo serdecznie i dziękujemy za to, ze nas oglądacie. Wszystkiego, co najlepsze Jenna Komentarze pozostawiam Wam, uznałam, że to bedzie mój ostatni obowiązek, aby podzielić się z Wami tym emailem :)